The Snow Above the Wood
by WolfenStark
Summary: Temperance Nightengale was just a normal high school-er, living her day to day life as she could. Until one stormy night she saw a man outside her window and when outside to help him. ANd all of a sudden she is in her Favorite book the Hobbit! In the kingdom of Mirkwood with a Calm and crazy king. What is she to do to get back home, or will she say and fall into the danger.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings books and films. So I may hold spoilers or new information that you have or may not have known. So I hope you enjoy the story of my OC Temperance Nightingale on her crazy journey into her favorite story!

Chapter 1

The snow fell about the black-top road as the Fall days turn into cooling Winter days. The houses along the road covered in a light blanket of snow, the laughter of young children playing in the snow filled the air. Cars driving slowly down the road trying to get hope from the storm. Light muffled music played softly as a young girl walked down the street, her long brown hair stopping at her back swaying as she walked. A grey beanie covering the top of her head from the cold,her body covered in layered clothing. Humming softly as she walked down the road, listening to " Yuukei Yesterday". Swaying her hips side to side as she sang along softly to the beat of the song.

" Pa-pa-para-part of me that is squinting through the sunrays!"

" 'Wait a sec, before you set!' breathing a gulp of air I intake!"

" And the pa-pa-para-part of me that's beating takes a beating!"

"Yet the thrill is amazing even still!"

She smiled softly, her blue-green eyes shining brightly as she walked up the icy like walk way to her front door. Pulling out her key and unlocking the door,walking inside and shutting the door behind her as she called out.

" Mom...? Dad..? I'm home!" , she looked about as she took off her coat and fixed her black long sleeve shirt over her breasts and slightly big belly. As she heard no reply she walked into the kitchen and saw the note on the table. Upon looking at it she let out a sigh as it read:

_'Tempy~_

_'Your Father and I are going on a trip to the Caribbean for the winter. Due to your school and us wanting alone time. You are staying home. We love you but you know how your father is with our anniversary. I'm really sorry for this my love._

_Love, Mom'_

Temperance laid down the note back where she picked it from, and slowly walked to the living-room. Plopping herself on the couch, her body relaxing laying in the cushions. Her hair surrounding her head like a pool, her hands slowly going through the strands relaxing eyes gazing upon the ceiling as she thought of what to do for now she was going to be alone for the month or two. She looked over at the coffee table in front of the couch and grabbed the book, 'The Hobbit'.

"Well," she said softly," at least I still can read..", she opened the leather book. Smiling slightly as she read the pages filled with adventure and danger, making her imagination grown and explore the possibilities. Reading Chapter 9: Barrels Out of Bond, she loved this chapter for this this where Oakenshield stands up the the Elven King Thranduil. Even though the King is a horrible and quite selfish elf, but he was doing what he thought was right for his people. She smiled slightly as she read on laughing softly at Thorin's comment to the King as he is then sent back to the cells.

After a few more pages, she came to a stop and closing the book and smiled. Setting the book back on the table and got up slowly, now singing the song of the Dwarves getting into the spirit of the Middle Earth.

" Far over the Misty Mountains cold'

"To dungeons deep and caverns old"

"We must away are break of day"

"To seek the pale enchanted gold-"

She laughed softly as she kept singing the turn, not knowing or thinking that anyone could or would hear her. Yawning softly as she walked up the stairs to her room retrieving clothing for her shower.

After a while relaxing in the hot stream of water, she walked out of the steaming room, her hair in a wet messy bun. As she wore a loose tank top and cut sweat shorts, showing off her legs to herself as she looked at the mirror and smiled slightly. Turning away from the mirror she ran and jumped onto her bed laughing softly, feeling herself sinking into the fabric. Closing her eyes she thought of the Hobbit again and smiled slightly to the thought of living there. To have someone like Bilbo with her and the others as well, going on the paraless adventures. Seeing everything, the Elf King and Smaug the Terrible, inside the Hold of Erebor. A sigh was released from her lips as she reopened her eyes to the soft light of her dimly lit room.

Silence filled the room till, a yawn escaped from her mouth. Looking at the clock, 11:51pm was the time, since there was no school tomorrow, staying up truly didn't bother her. She sniffed softly as she sat up slowly and walked to the window looking out into the night. Her eyes scanning the forest as the snow trickled down, when something in the darkness caught her eyes. An old man, in a white cloak standing there, with a staff, twisted at the top like a spiral and a blue crystal inside it. It looked like he was smiling at her, but yet it brought no fear or discomfort but..it was a warm smile. She backed away and grabbed her blue robe that stopped to her knees and ran outside as she tied it shut. Soon as she walked out she called unto him.

" Hey! Sir, come inside its not good to be out in the cold." she held onto her robe tightly as a sharp wind hit her, it felt like it was pushing her to the ground but she stood strong and started to him once more. She reached out her hand to him and called out again repeating herself. But all he did was smile, his blue eyes showing her kindness but yet was serious.

" Now child... I think you are now ready", he said softly to her, a his blue eyes locked on her eyes. Her body freezing in place from his gaze, unable to look away from his eyes as the wind began to grow more furious.

_"Draug Er Ah~_ ( Wolf One Ah)

_Le Suilon_ (I greet you)

_Alea_ (Behold!)

_Henig~_ (My Child)

_It is now the time to return to the past..where you belong. To make a King see...there is no wrong in the light of the full moon~" _

She looked at him in confusion and fear in her eyes, she tried to speak but no words could escape her lips. Closed her eyes and called out in in fear as her hair fell from it binding, her hand covering her face to stop the air from hitting her. She tried to look at him but all she saw was the white staff come to the ground as he called out in the strange words once more. A bright light illuminated from the crystal with pale blue glow, she watched it move from the crystal towards her. Temperance gasped and wrapped her arms around herself as the glow captured her and lifted her to the air. She looked at the old man one last time..before everything went to darkness.

Nothing...nothing is what Temperance felt in the darkness.

_'W..what is going on..'_

She thought as she saw nothing but darkness, but as soon as she thought she was dead..she felt something...it was air. Feeling the push of air on her body the motion of the air, how it felt against her..she finally realised she was FALLING! The last thing she hear was her own screams as she returned to darkness.

Meanwhile-

A gentle breeze blow through the trees of Mirkwood, the red leaves falling and swirling in the wind. The sun light shining through the gasps in the leaves, releasing the outside world to the creatures that dwell within. The Kingdom of the Elves standing in all it majesty, guards standing at its gates. Watching as the Elven prince walked by then with his bow and of his men behind him as they ran into the forest. Looking to his right he saw his closest friend, Nym, a elf younger than him by two years. He stood as tall as Legolas, they almost looked the same. But Nym's hair was dark brown while Legolas's was a white blonde, and then to his left was a she-elf named Tauriel. A beautiful woman with waist length red hair, stunning green eyes, but don't Legolas didn't let her looks for him(maybe once). Tauriel jumped into the vast trees, looking around for the damn spiders. She and the others had destroyed the nests again and again but they keep coming. As if they are looking for something and will never stop till they do.

'BOOM!'

The sound of the blast made Tauriel fall from the tree, but not before she saw the colorful ring in the sky. Landing on her feet she looked around her, Legolas and the others running to her.

" Tauriel! Are you alright!?", the prince called to her as he closed in on her, she nodded and looked up at him. SHe looked back at the colors in the sky, " Yes..I'm fine.." she looked at her hands and pulled out her blade slowly, " Look.." pointing her blade up to the tree...The Spiders..moving to the flash. Her eyes widened as she yelled, " We have to follow them! They was never like this before the flash.. Whatever it is.. we can't let them have it!", as soon as the words left her lips, she was gone. Legolas watched her and then his men, " You heard her! Come on!" he chased after the she-elf, his men not far behind him their bows and blades drawn and ready to fight as they chased to the river. Tauriel was the first of them to reach the river bend, she growled at the creatures charging at them but yet was ignored by some. She stopped and looked at the waters as she saw the girl, her brown hair floated and was drenched. Her clothing was strange and torn as the spider pulled her out of the water, making her moan softly in pain. The spiders backed away speaking in their tongue, Tauriel grinned as she tried to get over but as she moved the creatures turned to her fangs ready. She growled and charged at the beasts of dark, stabbing one in its head as Legolas and the other elves arrived to help her. She looked at him and grinned, knowing he would come. Legolas charging forward, his blade plunging into a spider as he jumped into the air. He grinned slightly as he landed on the back on the beast pushing the blade further into its head.

Tauriel glared slightly as she watched the spiders' fall one by one, she gazed to the water and looked at the last spider standing. It stood over the unconscious girl, it's front two legs in the air ready to fight them off to protect her. "You are mine..", she growled softly gripping her sword tightly in her hands, soon charging at him staring at hit with emotionless eyes as she jumped into the air. The spider let out a call and jumped at her, quickly she stabbed the disgusting creature in the chest listening to it call out in pain. Its legs curling up around the she-elf, as they landed on the ground with a thud. Legolas ran to her quickly laughing, " Nice job Tauriel." he said as he pulled the legs away from her body, helping her stand. She laughed at him and them looked back at the human girl, " Why was the spiders after her..?" she slowly walked to the girl kneeling next to her placing her hand on her cold cheek. The girl whined softly, her body trembling from the freezing air again her skin. Tauriel took of the girl's torn robe and quickly covered her with her cloak to hide her body from the men around them. Gently picking up her limp body, Legolas looked at the human and then at Tauriel, " Let's take her her back." he said to everyone calm, making Tauriel smile softly at him. Then they started back, Tauriel holding her tightly, " Don't worry young one...You are safe now.." and soon was whispering an elvish song in her ear to kept her from waking during the walk.

Shutting the door, Tauriel let out a soft sigh as she walked away from the door hoping that the healers could heal her. She pushed her hands through her hair in worry for the child, not noticing a fellow guard walking to her. " Tauriel." He called softly to her making her turn to him, " Y-Yes." she said calmly and gulped as he told her that Legolas and his father are waiting for her in the throne room. Taking in a breath she quickly ran down the great vast halls of the KIngdom, slowing herself as she drew closer to the Great Throne. She fixed her hair slightly as she slowly walked up the steps, seeing Legolas and the King Thranduil looking at her with their blue eyes. It felt as if the world was on her shoulders, as she met Thranduil's gaze quickly she looked down to her feet slightly as she walked to them.

"I thought I had asked for these nests destroyed…" He said calmly looking at her, his eyes giving her cold chills down her spine. " We did destroy the nests my Lord. But they keep returning from the north." she replied calmly looking up at him, as she felt his gaze harden. Slowly standing from his throne, his white cloak falling from his broad shoulders as he walked down to her, " And what is this whispering of finding a human in my land.". His words made the she-elf freeze in her tracks, before she could try to speak the Prince answered his father's question. "Yes, we did find a human girl. The spiders found her at the river, Tauriel was the first to act to save her." Legolas smiled softly at her, " The child is with our healers now, she is injured quite badly from the attack." looking back at his father with a cool gaze. Thranduil looked at his son and then at Tauriel, " All right then, I will see this child for myself." He walked by them slowly, Tauriel gasped, " But my lord, the healers said no one i-"-" Are you telling your King what he cannot do in his hold?" he glared at her making her look down, " No my lord." He turned away and continued on down the stairs. The she elf looked at Legolas and sighed softly, "Come on, we better follow." the prince nodded and followed right behind her and the King.

The smell of sweet jasmine filled the room, making her moan softly opening her emerald-blue eyes. Smiling slightly as she looked at the silk curtains and the sun, " Wow..It was all a crazy dream." she curled up to her side and looked around her room and to slowly her eyes widened. " Wait…" she sat up quickly and moaned loudly in pain and lifted the sheets and saw the bandages on her, " W...WHat happened!". Looking around her scared and gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she truly thought she was losing her mind at the woman holding her.

" Ma'am, you must not move." the healer elf said calmly, the others looking at them with calm eyes. Temperance was trembling, " Y..You're...You're an ELF!" she nearly shouted in shock, " No...No this isn't real..I'm still dreaming.." she took a deep breath. Closing her eyes and pinched herself and opened her eyes, and to her dismay she was still there. THe healer rubbed her back, " Its okay _Henig, _you are fine..you should be happy to survive those spiders.". Hearing this made her even more confused and afraid, " No..its all a dream!.." Temperance cried out and covered her eyes, her hair covering her face from there view as she quickly stood up and ran to the door.

The healers chased her calling for her to lay back down, but she was too scared to listen to them. Opening the door as started to run again, but her legs gave out she covered her face as she fell. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her catching her, she gulped as she heard everyone gasped suddenly.

"M..My Lord.." said the healers in unison, she looked up slowly as she saw the one who kept her from falling. His icy blue eyes looked down upon her in curiosity and slight irritation, but she could have sworn she could see worry in his gaze. "My~My, I don't think this is how you greet a king." he said calmly, Temperance gulped softly, " Y..Your Thranduil.." she eyes widened as he let out a soft chuckle. Thranduil slowly helped her up his arms still around the girl, he could feel her shaking in his grasp this made his feel upset. But what confused him is why did he care if she trembled, he looked into her eyes the gem eyes that slowly drew him in.

"T...this isn't real...I" she moaned softly as she felt herself drifting back into sleep into his arms. He looked at her and shook her, " Wake up.." he looked at the healers, " Take her back now!" he growled as they took her back into the room quickly, a small trail of blood from him to the room laid on the floor making his heart twist. " Get this cleaned. I want no one in that room understand!" he growled at Legolas and Tauriel making them jump at his sudden anger.

" Yes, my lord." They said in unison as Thranduil pushed by them heading back to the throne room, his blonde hair flowing behind him as he quickly disappeared. Tauriel looked at Legolas as confused at he was and looked at the door, " I wonder why he acted that way..". The prince shrugged at her, " I don't know." he said softly as he walked by her, " I'll be sure to have the guards at the door, Tauriel. You go get some rest, you look like you are going to fall over." he teased her as she glared at him. SHe sighed softly as she looked at the door again, " Your right, Legolas. Good night~" she smiled slightly and walked down the hall heading to her room thinking about that girl. ' _I hope she is okay..'_ she thought as she closed her room door and laid on her bed slowly but surely falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

Temperance looked back quickly, she smiled slightly, " There is no one here…Might as well give it a go..No harm right?" she shrugged slightly and turned her back to the throne and sat down. Her back pressed against the back of the throne as she looked in front of her as she took a deep breath closing her eyes leaning her head back. Laying her hands on the rests, it felt as if she was meant to sit there.

She looked up to the sky and smiled softly, as she slowly begin to sing a softly into the hall.

"Lay down"

"Your sweet and weary head ~"

"Night is falling"

"You've come to journey's end"

"Sleep now"

"And dream of the ones who came before ~"

"They are calling"

"From across the distant shore~"

"Why do you weep?"

"What are these tears upon your face?"

"Soon you will see ~"

"All of your fears will pass away"

"Safe in my arms"

"You're only sleeping ~"

Her soft voice traveled through the mighty halls of the keep, raising higher and higher into the vast silence.

Hello everyone this is a small preview of the second chapter, I can see a few have started reading my story and I love that people are enjoying my work! It really makes me happy, so Comment, Follow, Fav! I love you all :3


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It felt as if hours had past by as Temperance laid in that bed, once again awake as she looked around the room. Running her hands through her hair sighing softly, " I guess I'm really sleeping this time." she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes once again. Taking in a deep breath taking in the sweet smell of Jasmine and Lemon filled the air, making her sigh and cuddle into the sheets. Her mind returning to the King holding her in his arms, at this thought her cheeks grow hot at the thought. Quickly she shook her head thinking, ' _No..NO !'_, she opened her eyes and looked around the moon lite room. " Hello?" she called out in a soft voice hoping not to bother anyone, but she got on reply to her call. Slowly she sat up slowly, her hand on her hurting side, " I guess everyone is asleep…" she sighed and yelped as she heard a growl. " Wha-" she whined and then looked at her belly and felt it rumble in hunger and growl again, she laughed embarrassed at herself. She moaned softly as she stood on her feet and looked around her, " I need something to wear.." she blushed as she held the sheet on her as she walked to what looked like a dresser and opened it. Pulling out a white green silk like outfit and sighed, " This can work." she slowly pulled it on, the dress stopped a small bit above the knee. A lace~silk like cap hung from her arms and connected to the back of the neck like wings, looking at herself in the mirror shocked her.

" Its so...beautiful." she looked at it and slowly twirled, looking at everything on it she fell in love with it. She smiled at herself and headed for the door, opening it slowly to see the vast hall. The light from the crystals keeping light for her as she walked out. Looking down both ways she saw just more halls and doors. Closing her eyes she did the only thing that helped her in a stuck like this.

"Innie.." she pointed her hand to the right.

"Minnie.." she pointed to the left.

"Moow.."she was again at the right and nodded, " Right it is." she smiled to herself and slowly started off the hallway, but not before shutting the door to the room. As she wandered down the halls, she looked at everything. Every carving and engraving in the wood walls and beams running down the hall. Temperance smiled softly and gasped at she hit the end of the hall and saw the vast hold. Staircases leading to the top of the mighty tree , countless halls lit up by more lighting crystals with an almost heavenly glow to them. Her eyes widened in great wonder and excitement as she slowly walked down the stairs, her bare feet stepping on the stone steps making her shiver slightly and race down the steps quickly. Jumping on the last step she looked around and smiled softly in awe, " This is amazing…" she looked up to the sky to see the branches curling around creating a beautiful spiral pattern. Backing up slightly, giggling softly as she started to sing a soft hymn into the air. Listening to herself being echoed back at to her, twirling slowly as she walked down the wall less hall. The maiden laughed softly walking up another set of stairs slowly, coming to a large throne, made of giant antlers. Slowly she walked to the throne, laying her hand on the silver cloak that laid upon the mighty throne. Temperance looked back quickly, she smiled slightly, " There is no one here…Might as well give it a go..No harm right?" she shrugged slightly and turned her back to the throne and sat down. Her back pressed against the back of the throne as she looked in front of her as she took a deep breath closing her eyes leaning her head back. Laying her hands on the rests, it felt as if she was meant to sit there.

She looked up to the sky and smiled softly, as she slowly begin to sing a softly into the hall.

"Lay down"

"Your sweet and weary head ~"

"Night is falling"

"You've come to journey's end"

"Sleep now"

"And dream of the ones who came before ~"

"They are calling"

"From across the distant shore~"

"Why do you weep?"

"What are these tears upon your face?"

"Soon you will see ~"

"All of your fears will pass away"

"Safe in my arms"

"You're only sleeping ~"

Her soft voice traveled through the mighty halls of the keep, raising higher and higher into the vast silence.

Thranduil sighed softly as he sat the table, listening to everyone making small talk about the day and about the work for the marrow. Closing his eyes, he thought of the human girl whose eyes made his heart stop. He snarled slightly and drank his wine quickly, soon holding it out for his maid to pour more into the golden goblet. He looked upon his son, as he sat with his comrades laughing as he told another tale of his hunting trip. The king sighed softly and looked up to the ceiling and froze as he heard the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He stood up making everyone grow silent, Legolas looked at his father in confusion.

" Father...What is it.." he asked slowly as Thranduil replied, " Listen..", everyone soon grow more silent as the noise was soon heard by them all. A soft beautiful melody ringing in their ears, like a flute in its softest tone. The King turned around to the door and quickly started out to find the source of the music. He slowed his pace as he drew closer to the sweet melody, his blue eyes widened as he realized he was heading to his throne. He grow more silent as he took the last step seeing it was that girl, on HIS THRONE! At first this angered him so, but as he started to walk to her he stopped to the voice singing. He grinned slightly and leaned against the pillar and smiled at her, closing his eyes to hear her more clearly as she drew to the end.

"And you'll be here in my arms"

"Just sleeping ~"

"And all will turn "

"To silver glass "

"A light on the water"

"Grey ships pass "

"Into the West"

She smiled softly as finished the last word on the sweet melody, not even noticing the Thranduil's presence so close to her. Thranduil's eyes gazed down her body, looking at her curves, making him grin slightly. The dress he realized hugged her body greatly, he was mostly pleased by this, " My My ~ My dear you have such a lovely tune.". THe sound of his voice snapped her back into reality, she opened her eyes and looked at him, " Y..Your highness..I..Well.." she looked down and jumped out of his throne looking down at her bare feet. He chuckled at her nervousness, " There is no need for that, but I do like it." he grinned slyly as she walked to her and gently placed his hand on her cheek. Making her look at him, her eyes, looking into his making him want her, he bit his lip slightly and pulled his hand away.

" You should be resting now." he glared down at her, making her straighten up. She gulped slightly and froze when the growl bursted into the air, she blushed deeply a new shade of red and pink, " I...I got hungry.." she whispered softly to him twiddling her thumbs truly embarrassed. A deep chuckle came from him at this sight, " I can hear, _Lirimaer_ ( Lovely One)", he called softly as he held out his arm to her. " I shall take you to the dining hall." he smiled, as she slowly to his arm. She smiled softly as they walked together, 'It isn't every day you walk with the Elven KIng..even if it is a dream.' she thought to herself as they entered the hall.

Legolas looked back at the doorway in shock, as he saw his father returning with the human girl in his arm. She looked quite slightly elvish in the dress the healers had made for her, he noticed how nervous she still was and smiled slightly. ' Humans and their nerves.' he thought chuckling as he got up and pulled out a seat for her, she smiled softly at him, " _Diola lle _(Thank you).." she said softly. He looked at her shocked and so did Thranduil, she sat down and looked at them blushing once again, " I'm sorry...D..Did i say it wrong?' she asked nervously. Legolas laughed loudly at this, " No, you said it right. We are just shocked at a human like you could say it that well.", she looked up at him and smiled softly taking the praise. Legolas looked up to see his father giving him a look, that only made him grin more as he sat down beside her.

Temperance looked around at them, she didn't like that all the eyes were on her. So to break the nervousness and hunger in her she reached for the bowl of greens and pulled it to her. Slowly she took a piece of the leafy greens and glared slightly, "Um...do we have any meat?" she looked at Legolas who shook his head. A whine came from her, " Well darn then.." she took a bit of the veggies slowly chewing and swallowing slowly as she felt the eyes never leaving her. SHe coughed softly, " Am I offending one of you?" she looked at them, making a few jump and look back at their food. She sighed and yelped at the cold feeling on a hand on her bare shoulder, looking back to see a brown haired male-elf, " Don't mind them." He said kindly to her. Temperance smiled softly, but teased as she felt a new gave upon her to her side. Drifting her gaze to the end of the table to see Thranduil watching her with slight anger and kindness in his eyes. She sent him a soft smile to calm him, and it seemed to work for he slowly relaxed himself.

After a while everyone returned to their conversations as if she was never there, this made her feel so much better, no longer having the pressure on her. A small yawn escaped her mouth, she rubbed her eyes slightly and looked around her in a drowsy daze. Hearing a chuckle she turned to see Legolas smiling at her, " I see our guest is tired." all she did was shake her head and leaned back on the chair, her breathing becoming slow and more distant as the minutes went by. Soon enough the light that once surrounded her soon enough had slowly disappeared into the darkness of her dreams.

Legolas chuckled softly as he saw the human was fast asleep in the chair, " I will return her to her room." he said as he picked her up into his arm. WIth a soft moan she turned in his arms and rubbed her face into his torso , he gave her a slight smile as he walked out of the hall towards her room. As he laid her back down in the bed, he covered her with the covers and smiled down at her. A cough drew his attention away from the girl to see his father at the doorway, " Yes father?" he asked softly as he walked from her bedside. Thranduil looked at his son with icy eyes, " I want you to find out how she got here.." he watched the prince with spears in his blue eyes. Legolas nodded slightly, " Yes father, I will get answers when she awakes…" he called softly walking by him slowly as he pulled the door shut.

"But what I don't understand is.." Legolas said slowly as he returned his gaze to Thranduil, " Is why didn't the spiders attack her.." Thranduil returned his gaze, " What do you mean..", the young prince looked at his father, " When Tauriel followed the spiders, she told me that they pulled her from the water and just circled her. Watching her ...and she believes they was speaking of what to do to her..". At this the king glared slightly at his son and back at the door, "How interesting…" he clinched his fists as he thought of this. The king thought for a moment as he walked along side his son as they returned to the throne room, " I don't want her leaving this hold am I understand Legolas?". Legolas looked up at his father as he sat on his mighty throne bowing his head slightly, " Yes Sir.", soon turning away from him and walking to give the orders to the guards.

Thranduil hold his head up with his hand, his blonde hair slowly falling in front of his eyes as he growled softly, " What is happening.." he looked up into the sky light and noticed that the moon was full, but yet it wasn't supposed to be. His eyes widened as he stood up looking at the moon in it forbidden litten glory, reaching his hand up to the sky growling and closed his fist. As quickly as his fist closed, the branches along the ceiling quickly moving like wild serpents grow over covering the gateway to the sky. As the unnatural light disappeared from the room, leaving him in darkness. THe golden haired king stood there in the darkness and opened his eyes, the crystals slowly and softly illuminating around him. He looked down slowly from the sky looking straight ahead, pushing his hand slowly through his long hair from his face. His eyes slowly turning emotionless as he soon walked out of the room, walking down the stairs pulling his cloak of silver gold on his shoulders once again. He walked down the wall less halls, his blue eyes darkened more and more as he walked on. Turning down the path grabbing the first door and swung it open, his eyes sticking the elder elf in the back.

The old scarred elf looked at him, his black eyes staring back at the king as if knowing what was running through his mind. Thranduil growled as he slammed the door behind him, " What is happening, Aldun…!" he slammed his fist into the wall beside him as the scarred elf got to his feet. He pushed his black hair back grinning slightly, " The light is returning to the wood...Soon will the snow." he looked up at his king chuckling slightly. At this the Elven king growled loudly, " Impossible! " he turned to the dark elf walking to him his fists clenched as he walked forward. Aldun laughed loudly and looked at THranduil in his rage, " The Wolf has returned to his hold." he grinned broadly at this thought. The king froze in his steps, images of the past raging through his mind. The blood, the screaming, the golden eyes never blinking as they killed and killed.

"No...They are not back!" he growled loudly at the lower elfling in front of him, his blue eyes filled with hatred and rage within them. Thranduil turned away from the scarred one and looked back at the door, " We sent them away.. Far from this forest..they cannot ever return." . Aldun looked at his king, the amusement gone from his soulless black eyes, " But one has." he said coldly as the golden haired elf turned back to him. And once again in his life...The Great KIng felt fear in his heart once again...


	4. Author update

Hello everyone! !

Sorry I havent been updating lately and slowly. I just have alot of things on my plate...But dont worry my little Hobbits I will update soon! Im working on the story now so i might get 2 chapters done today!

Also I saw thee battle of five armies...I cried! You must watch it you will all love it! I did!

So I hope everyone has a great new year!


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tauriel moaned softly as she opened her eyes, her hands going through her long red hair as she sat up from her bed. She let out a soft yawn as she slowly got out of bed, pulling on her uniform and pulling her hair back in it's usual style. With a calm sigh, she walked out of her room closing the door and walking down to the cellar looking around glaring at the drunken guards.

"_Amin feuya ten' lle! _(You disgust me!)" she growled at them, making them jump to attention. Her green eyes burning into them as she walked closer to them holding a bottle of the King's wine.

" This is the King's Wine!" she slammed the bottle down making them shake slightly, she sighed softly and rubbed her temple softly. " What am I going to do with you two.." she looked back at them and smiled slightly, " Get going and sober up...and don't ever do it again." she glared as he scurried on. Shaking her head as she walked around picking up slightly making it look nicer for the cooks, and soon walked out. Shaking her head as she thought to herself, ' _Them two are getting worse and worse...What am I going to do with them.'. _

Tauriel walked up the stairs slowly and smiled at she saw Legolas and Nym talking as they sharpened their swords. She whistled at them and laughed softly as they looked at her in surprised, she got closer.

" Your awake late." Legolas teased her slightly grinning, Nym made a gag face, laughing as Legolas hit his arm. She smiled softly at them and giggled, " So where is the girl?" she asked softly as she sat down on the stool looking at them. The elf men looked her, they chuckled softly making her confused and worried. Nym smiled at her, " She is fine. She gave us a lovely song before we all headed to bed.", Legolas nodded at this statement ," She gave Father a scare haha!" he chuckled softly.

She sighed softly and smiled, " I'm just glad she is alright.." she looked up at them and laughed softly as she stood up. The she-elf looked at behind her and smiled softly and pulled her laces tightly as they readied for patrol.

The young human awoke to the sound of drawers opening and shutting, with a soft moan she opened her eyes. Sitting up slowly as she rubbed her hands in her hair, gently pulling the knots out of her long hair. Temperance looked up at the elven woman in front of her smiling down, " 'Quel Amrun(Good Morning).". THe light brown haired fea lifted her up slightly, making her jump slightly in shock as she looked up at her. The maiden giggled at the young human's facial expression, as she pulled her out of bed to to get her ready.

" Wha-what are you doing?" Temperance gasped loudly as the Elf pulled off her clothing from before and pulled her along to a closed twin doors. Blushing brightly, as she held on tightly to her discarded dress to hide herself. ' _What have I done to deserve this…'_, she thought silently as she watched the Maiden oven the doors revealing a large bathing area. Her eyes widened as she was soon pushed into a large tube, she screamed lightly as hit the water. Gasping for air as she couldn't see as her long wet hair covered her eyes. The maiden laughed softly at the girl's condition, smiling as she lifted a crystal vase and poured a clear sweet smelling liquid on her hair.

"W...What is that?" Temperance gasped softly as she jumped at the touch of the cold liquid. She moaned softly she felt her hair being tugged and pulled, as her knots slowly came out of her hair. She looked up at the Elfen-maiden rubbing her head slowly, she closed her eyes slowly getting relaxed. After a few moments she sat in the warm water, love the hear coming from it.

" I see you like this?." She asked softly making Temperance blush in embarrassment. She looked down hiding her face in her bangs. The elf smiled at her and rinsed the girl's long hair, looking at her hair amazed about how a human could have such thing. Minutes later she rose from the water as the maiden wrapped a towel around her thick curvy body. Temperance blushed still as she looked at herself and at the elf, getting self- conscious about herself.

'I wish I looked like that...', she thought as she looked down walk in out to the dressing room. Soon looking up, she gasped softly looking at the gown in the woman's hands. A beautiful soft blue dress, with a clear cape falling behind it.

" This is one his Majesty handpicked for you himself."she bowed to her as the maiden walked closer to her. Temperance looked at her as she felt the towel being pulled away. Quickly she covered herself, Temperance looked at the elf, her face blood red. She looked at the elf, "Don't you have anything to wear underneath. ..?!". The maiden laughed loudly as she shook her head replying that she didn't need any undergarments, Temperance soon flipped and tried to hold on to hold on to the towel. But to no avail, as the Elfen pulled the towel making her fall to the ground. She moaned softly and then yelped as the elf jumped at her , Temperance cried out for help and for her to stop.

Outside the chaotic room, a young guard was walking by but stopped to the noise. He lend again the door and listened, blushing at the sounds and then quickly moved away trying to not look suspicious.

In the Throne room, Thranduil sat upon his mighty Antler throne. His icy eyes watching everything around him, his slender fingers going through his long blonde hair. His thoughts racing, images of fangs and blood still running though repeatedly. Soon he snapped, letting out a loud grunt as he hit his gauntlet of wine to the floor in anger. He looked up to the ceiling and glared at what was once was his sky view, but is now thorn coated vines.

A growl escaped from his lips as he stepped down from his throne. Soon the sound of quick foot steps caught his attention, turn his eyes to the young boy.

"My lord...breakfast is served..." he gulped nervously, as he felt his hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, you may go." Thranduil said softly walking away from the boy, he slammed slammed away going down the stairs. He sighed silently as he got to the long table, as he sat down the food was now beginning to be laid out. Fresh hot bread with honey butter melting on top, the sweet smell of fresh wine will his nose. He smiled slightly as his place was set in front of him, looking up slightly frowning slightly as Legolas and others jumped into the room.

"Must you make such a racket. " the King sighed as he gazed at his son. Legolas couched softly, " Yes sir, sorry father me and Nym was having a race." He grinned as he pushed his brown haired fire making him laugh. Thranduil groaned silently rubbing his temple slightly, as Tauriel tried to hold back a laugh.

Tauriel smiled and looked up and gasped so as she saw who now walked in. The men turned turned see a nervous Temperance , she stood there rubbing her hands together. .

"Um...good morning..."


	6. Another sorrydont hurt me

My darling hobbits.. I am so sorry that the next chapter is taking so long. School and other things have taken up alot of it. But surely I will have it done before the end of this month (hopefully).

And to some who have some weird problem with this. Im sorryif some dont like the fact I have Tauriel in my story. But I know she isn't in the books, but I like her character and though she deserved to be in this. I knoe some are upset a about her, but I think she is a good character.

Sorru I gave a small rant my hobbits. *hugs all of you little ones*


	7. Auther Note Preveiw!

**Hello my Little Hobbits! Its me again and I am alive haha!**

**Well for starters I am soo sorry I haven't updated anything at all on the 'SATW' (Hehe I made a short way haha!), but school and everything else is kind of a main priority right now. Just so you know! I am still working on the chapter and hopefully will finish it soon. **

**But here is a sneak peak! :D Enjoy it!**

" Sir, where are we going?" She looked at him with her blue-green eyes gazing up to his icy cold gaze. He gave a faint smile down at her as one of the guards opened the doors, to reveal the open wild of Mirkwood. She gasped softly as she walked out into the sun's rays, loving the feel of its warmth on her face.

"Its so beautiful out here.." she smiled at him laughing. Temperance jumped onto a rock and laughed loudly as she scanned the area. The Elven King watched her with a faint smile on his lips, he looked up to the leaves above him. As he returned his gaze to her, he jumped as she was gone. Thranduil looked around for her, "Temper-." He stopped as she saw her standing at a tree looking out, her eyes staring in amazement at what she was seeing.

Slowly she pointed into the thicket and smiled like a child, " It's.. an Elk.." she smiled softly as she looked at the creature. It's large form gazing upon her, as she watched it in wonder. It's black orbs looked upon the KIng and bowed its crowned head. Thranduil watched her with slight amusement in his eyes as he walked forward, she gasped softly as she watched him walk to the beautiful beast. The beautiful King placed his hand on the creature, as he waved her over slowly. Nervously she looked at him like he was crazy, but soon her legs began to move to him. Gasping softly as he took her hand into his, and placing it on the chest she flinched but soon relaxed herself. Rubbing her hand on the pelt of the large creature, feeling the heat radiate from it.


	8. I'm back

Hello my hobbits! I am terribly sorry for not updating and everything... Alot of things have happened but everything is fine now and I plan to write me and try to be consistent. I know I said it before but I am going to do it this time. So please be patient and thats for being here for me :)


	9. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Sorry for the last chapter being so short! But I know this chapter will make up for it! Enjoy ~~

Temperance was silent as she sat the the table next to the King.. She kinda wanted to sit with Legolas, and listen to his stories but she never was let to. It has been three days since she has been in Middle earth, and is no closer to finding away home or has even tried. She watched them laughing at the story, she smiled slightly as she took a small drink from her water. Soon messing with her hair, the maiden made her wear it in a braided-bun. She did like it, but she didn't like it on her and it felt weird from it always being down. As she was doing this she didn't see Thranduil looking at her with a faint smile.

"What is wrong you have something to worry about?" He joked slightly with her, making her look at him. Temperance blushed faintly and huffed, "N...no sir, its just im still getting used to this..". Temperance bit her lip as she looked away still nervous around him, as she should be he could throw her in the cells...or worse. She looked at her plate of fruit and took a bite of her sliced apple happily. But soon she frowned thinking of her mother, how they would cut fruit and sit in the den and eat with her father. She misses her friends and her old books, she just couldn't believe this way happening to her.

Thranduil looked down at her, he watched her expressions change so much. It truly made him even more curious about her, then he looked away.

" Temperance. .come with me.." he said softly as he rows from his chair. She looked at him in shock and quickly followed his movements, as she replied to him.

Thranduil looked down at her, almost wanting to smile at her curiosity. But soon looked away as she turned to him, to ask.

" Have I done anything wrong?" to her relief, he shook his head as they left the room.

As they walked the more and more she began to get, slowly her eyes began to wonder around the vast halls. Scanning the artwork carved into the wood.

" Sir, where are we going?" She looked at him with her blue-green eyes gazing up to his icy cold gaze. He gave a faint smile down at her as one of the guards opened the doors, to reveal the open wild of Mirkwood. She gasped softly as she walked out into the sun's rays, loving the feel of its warmth on her face.

"Its so beautiful out here.." she smiled at him laughing. Temperance jumped onto a rock and laughed loudly as she scanned the area. The Elven King watched her with a faint smile on his lips, he looked up to the leaves above him. As he returned his gaze to her, he jumped as she was gone. Thranduil looked around for her, "Temper-." He stopped as she saw her standing at a tree looking out, her eyes staring in amazement at what she was seeing.

Slowly she pointed into the thicket and smiled like a child, " It's.. an Elk.." she smiled softly as she looked at the creature. It's large form gazing upon her, as she watched it in wonder. It's black orbs looked upon the KIng and bowed its crowned head. Thranduil watched her with slight amusement in his eyes as he walked forward, she gasped softly as she watched him walk to the beautiful beast. The beautiful King placed his hand on the creature, as he waved her over slowly. Nervously she looked at him like he was crazy, but soon her legs began to move to him. Gasping softly as he took her hand into his, and placing it on the chest she flinched but soon relaxed herself. Rubbing her hand on the pelt of the large creature, feeling the heat radiate from it.

" T...This is amazing...Does he have a name?" she asked him softly as she placed her other hand on the Elk.

" He has no name." Thranduil called softly as he watched her prance the creature with her smile and touch. She looked at the beautiful creature, as she brushed her fingers through its rough fur. Temperance smiled softly as she looked into it's large eyes.

"Feeble. ." She whispered softly, the king turned to her with a questionable look as she repeated, " Feeble. His name is now Feeble." She smiled softly as she petted his muzzle slowly. Thranduil looked at her slightly, and smiled softly at her, "Feeble? Strange Name.", she gasped and glared, "My dog's name was Feeble thank you!".

The king laughed loudly as her jump to save the name she chosen, " Alright, Feeble it is then." She smiled at him softly and giggled, " Can I ride him?", hugging the creature's neck slightly as she snuggled into its fur. Feeling the heat seep through his thick belt, the thumping of it's massive heart played in her ears like a drum. Thranduil smiled softly, as he watched her actions did quite amuse him soon he strided closer to her grabbing her waist with his hands. She let out a gasp as she felt herself being lifted off the ground, " M...My Lord?!" she cried out as he placed her on the beast's back. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck tightly in fright, soon she heard laughing.

" Don't laugh at me!", Temperance cried out slightly as she slowly sat up, still holding on tightly to his fur to keep from falling. The beast snorted slightly as he stomped his hoof against the ground as he adjusted to her being on him. She gulped softly as she got herself stable on it's back, smiling softly, " See… I got it..".

The Elven King grinned slightly, " Oh? Then ready to walk?", as the girl was about to stop him he padded the elk's rear making him leap forward. The girl screaming at him, holding on to the creature as she rode on. Soon she opened her eyes slightly as she sat up, feeling herself go up and down slightly as she slowly matched her movements with his.

" O..Okay I think I have it." she gulped softly as she pushed her heels slightly into its sides to make him go faster. Temperance giggled softly as she turned her head to Thranduil with a big smile on her face, but she noticed he was smiling but… his eyes still looked dull and sad inside.

It has been three months that Temperance found herself in the land of Middle Earth, at times she can hardly believe it herself. Sometimes feeling like this is her true home, but would always look at her locket and remember her real home. But she can't find a way back home herself, so she worked around the Kingdom to learn and as well work her stay. Legolas even took time to teach her how to shoot a bow, as well as Tauriel teaching her swordsmanship. She wasn't great but she was slowly getting better at them everyday. Her and Nym became friends quite quickly, he introduced her to the King's sweet wine. But that when down hill when Legolas and Tauriel found them, Nym lying there drunk and she sitting there finishing his glass not phased at all.

She groaned slightly as she listened to Legolas complaining about her leaving the Kingdom for the first time. In her mind,she figured that the King would be the one to complain about her leaving his sight.

" I totally disagree with you leaving!" he growled again as she was packing her supplies for the long trip to Rivendell. Temperance groaned loudly again as she turned to him, her hands on her hips as she glared into his eyes.

" Okay.. This is enough! Nym asked me to go.. As well I asked 'Your Father' and he said yes! Legolas, you can't expect me to stay here all the time! " she glared at him, her amber eyes burning with pure determination. Standing her ground as this argument continued until Nym and Tauriel came into the room, to see what was going on. They laughed slightly at the sight they was seeing, making her and the blonde elf turn to them blushing in embarrassment to their acts.

" Legolas, you need to relax."

" Yeah, she will be safe with me.", Nym smiled slightly as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder for comfort. The elf prince looked at him, then at Tauriel who was giving him a slight grin which made him sigh in defeat. Temperance looked at him, her hands on her hips as she tried to regain herself slightly.

" See Legolas, I'm going to be fine. It's not like I'll get lost, I can hear Nym complaining so it won't be that hard."

" Oh yea- wait.. HEY!" Nym growled loudly as she giggled at him, her hand over her mouth as she then turned away.

" Now come Nym, we really don't wanna be late." she waved her hand behind her as she started to the entrance, Nym sighed slightly as he turned to his friends and groaned, " I'm gonna regret this..".

" Oh lord...How much longer, Nym.." , moaned the tired human called out, to the laughing elf.

" Oh.. Rivendell is still a few days journey from here." He chuckled softly as he heard her groan again from his reply to her question, he looked back to see her laying on her horse hiding her face in it's mane.

" Don't worry yourself, we will be there before you know it."

" I hope so.. I don't know how much more I can take of this.".


End file.
